


Just another waste of space.

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Father and daughter, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fic its very short, its about raes dad and linda giving him a talking too. A little rinn aswell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another waste of space.

Things in life happen for a reason, Rae knows this to well, the stay in hospital was one meeting Chloe again was another, if something different had happened that day she would never be laid in finn nelson’s bed right now.

She had a feeling something would change in her life but not this big just a little change.

Like a new hair cut or new converses, yet her life couldn’t get any better right now.

She had the perfect boyfriend the perfect bestfriends.

Yet she had a feeling something was going to change and then she remembered again her dad was back wanting to see her again but she had a dad.

Karim was everything to her.

It may have taken her a little while to see but hes next best thing to a stupid dad who doesn't even acknowledge your alive for over sixteen years and here she is stood on his doorstep, months after promising herself she would never see him again.

This time though she wasn't alone she had back up in the form of her mum and finn.

The door swung open he looked a little stunned to see them.

His house was the same, so posh and stupid it wasn't even a home it was just like a museum, everything looked untouched and not used.

She dumped the record player down on the table with a thud.

"So What can I do for you all" He never once looked at linda just looking at rae as she sat holding finns hand tightly.

"I..er.." rae stuttered nervously not sure how to start this conversations, she looked at linda and nodded for her to take over. She don't want nowt to do with you thats whats wrong, she has a dad hes done a hell of a lot more then you have ever done for her, I have spent the last sixteen years bringing up this amazing and beautiful girl and what have you done apart from being the sperm donor because that is all you are. She took a deep breath and continued. "So as I was saying why the hell did you give rae that record player that was a horrible thing you did just to spite me, rae has been through hell the last few years and she doesn't need you adding to it, so ill say this once and that is to leave her alone she may have your last name but that means nothing, you gave up your chance sixteen years ago when you walked out leaving me with her, shes mine, my daughter and not yours.

They walked out not saying another without saying another word, he didnt even deserve it.

"Mum that was very" rae didn't even have the words her mum was her rock she that one.

"I no just lets go before I go back in there and punch his lights out darling".

They slipped into the car laughing at lindas comment.

"Thanks for coming with me" rae said to finn.

"Im always here for you girl" finn replied happy he helped with this situation.

He grabbed her hand for support again.

"Its just your all my family and hes nothing to me but a stupid waste of space".

She had the lid she had always wanted, all the little things would just fit into place in time.

She wasnt going to change her last name Earl was much then bushtat by far.


End file.
